1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a software object verification method for a real time system such as a control apparatus realized by a computer to performing real time control, and more particular to a method of realizing an update of software safely by evaluating influences to real time control by software objects such as computer virus detecting software, a detection pattern file and updating software to basic software when the software objects are applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer (PC)-based control apparatuses have begun to spread with the spread of PCs today. For PCs there is an abundance of applications for production management, designing, automatic programming and the like, and they are available for promoting the introduction of IT in a working site. However, networks have spread, and computer viruses aiming at PCs as targets of attacks have become an everyday affair, so much so that computer viruses are now a serious social issue. PCs located on processing sites are no exception to being objects of computer viruses, and PCs are in the situation of being obliged to take prompt measures against computer viruses.
However, for taking the anti-virus measures in a control apparatus performing real time control, because data influencing the software or the operation of a stably operating system is to be updated, the reliability of control could be impaired if the anti-virus measures are applied without confirming that the operation of the control apparatus is not hindered by examining whether the anti-virus measures influence real time performances of the control apparatus or not.
For example, in the main system in an enterprise, when a fault occurs in the system, enterprise activities are affected. Accordingly, it is natural that even a minor software update should be applied after a careful prior examination. In a real time control apparatus, although the influences differ from those in the main system, there is the possibility that an abnormal operation of software may lead to the occurrence of an accident. Accordingly, even a minor software update should be carefully examined in advance like in the main system.
Software objects such as computer virus detecting software, detection pattern files and updating software of basic software are frequently issued, and evaluation must be conducted without delay to ensure that the software objects operate without any problems in real time control applicable to customer's real time control apparatuses. If there is a delay, there is the possibility that a computer virus will infect a real time control apparatus during the delay, and exert a bad influence on the real time control thereof. On the other hand, when a situation of applying an unsuitable software object having some problems to a real time control apparatus occurs, many customers' real time control apparatuses start to operate abnormally, and significant cost is needed to restore the real time control apparatuses.
However, because it requires a lot of labor to apply software objects after fully conducting such examinations, the following problems have been caused. That is, the examination cost increases, and objective and adequate evaluation criteria of operations are not clear, which makes it impossible to perform necessary and sufficient verification.
The present invention was made in view of the problems mentioned above. The present invention verifies the influences of a software object such as virus detecting software, a detection pattern file and the updating software of basic software on real time control before applying the software object to a customer's real time control apparatus.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a software object verification method for a real time system capable of performing verification of a software object more quickly.